Ghostbusters: Apocalypse
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The fate of the world lay in the hands of Egon Spengler, can he save the world from the dinosaurs?


**G hostbusters: Apocalypse**

Peter Venkman was having a bad day. He stood up and adjusted his ghost fighter outfit and walked over to the computer terminal. The screen flashed green and yellow symbols and they light up the basement of Ghost Command like a Christmas Tree. "Oh what to do." said the ghost fighter, Peter Venkman. Just them, Slimer walked in and began eating Venkman's dinner, a plate of cabbage and roast chicken. Steam was rising off the plate, and as Slimer devoured it, steam rose from his supple green body. "God Dammit Slimer!" screamed Venkman.

Tension was high in ghost command ever since the day Ray Stanz changed into a Dino-Rider and quit the Ghost Busters. Winston was dating Egon, and Venkman was a lonely heart, with only Slimer as his companion. "Slimer," he said, "I wish you were human, I need a companion." Slimer floated away rapidly and up the stairs. Venkman could hear the sounds of Ecto-1 being started up as Slimer drove out into the night. Venkman hung his head, and placed his hands in the pockets of his ghost commander outfit. He ambled up and down the empty halls surrounding the ghost containment unit, the one Walter Peck was always bothering him about. Venkman briefly wondered what Mr. Peck was up to, before turning his attention to Jeanine's old desk.

Jeanine dated Egon before he realized he loved Winston, and then also dated Ray Stanz, Peter Venkman and Louis Tulley before he became Vinz Clortho. It's safe to say Jeanine got around in Ghost Command. She had quit shortly after discovering that she had cancer, and was now living in the projects adjacent to the Brooklyn Queens Expressway. None of the Ghost Busters had heard from her since two Christmas's ago, when she called to say the cancer had gone into remission. By now, Venkman thought, it was likely it had returned and had taken her life.

There was a small racket upstairs, and Venkman knew it was Winston. He always came home drunk late at night. Venkman was fairly certain the black ghost fighter was having an affair, especially with Egon out of town on business. "Yo, Pete!" shouted Winston, his voice echoing down through the hole in the floor where the fire pole once was. It was a better time, business was good, there were plenty of ghosts. With the privatization of health care, many people were living longer, thus limiting the business opportunities of the Ghost Busters. They took to selling once cherished belongings, such as particle accelerators and also the fire pole. "Winston? Is that you?" answered Venkman, as he picked up a half empty bottle of Wild Turkey from the table in front of him. He took a hearty sip, and the bronze colored liquor burned as it traveled down esophagus.

Footsteps painted the silent canvas of Ghost Command with deep thudding, and the shadow of Winston grew larger in the walls surrounding the stair case. Candle light danced around in the basement, and soon Winston was standing in the door way, his ghost outfit was unzipped and was falling off his strong torso. "Jesus Christ, Winston." said Venkman. This was the precise sort of thing Venkman had thought about all those times Egon would go on and on about how much he loves Winston. "You better treat Egon well, you nigger." he continued. A flask of liquor fell out of Winston's shirt, and smashed into pieces on the floor. "You got a problem wit me?" stuttered drunkenly. Winston peeled himself away from the wall, and staggered towards Venkman. "I've seen the way you look at me...you want a taste of my black dick." Winston said to Venkman. "I want no such thing." said Venkman, "We used to stand for something...what happened to all of that?"

There were many nights where the Ghost Busters weren't certain they would ever return home. After Zuul's defeat, serenity blanketed the city. People were no longer afraid, nor did they question the methods of their heroes, the Ghost Busters. It was a wonderful time, full of life, love and happiness. That all changed when John Hammond began to genetically manufacture dinosaurs. Over the years, warring factions gained control over the giant beasts, and harnessed them for their own purposes. These factions became known to the world as the Dino-Riders.

This new threat all but put the Ghost Busters out of business, as people were more concerned with eradication of the once extinct animals. The heroic faction of the Dino-Riders became the heroes of the city, and at the same time the ghost business took a nose dive. It was in Ray Stanz's best financial interest to side with the Dino-Riders, but the power he felt was unreal. He began to hurt people, to take advantage of his adversary, Rex. This would put in motion the events that would change Ray Stanz into the bane of the city, and the leader of the evil Dino-Riders.

"Can't you see?" stuttered. "He did it for the money...it was always about the money." Venkman's arms fell to his sides. "No," he cried, "it can't be true. Someone is controlling him." Winston leaned into Venkman's body, and Venkman wrapped his arms around the drunken African. "I'm sorry Pete, I really am. I don't know what to do anymore." Venkman's eyes began to tear. "It's going to be okay. Egon will be back from his business trip soon, and we'll sort this whole thing out. I just know we will." Venkman was pathetically beginning to believe his own lies. "You really think so?" asked Winston, as he looked up into Venkman's eyes. "I know so." replied Venkman, and both men fell to the floor, sobbing.

Hundreds of miles away, Isla Nublar was a beehive of prehistoric activity. Dino-Riders were preparing to wage an attack on the evil ones, led by Ray Stanz. Word of a mysterious figure wearing a cloak and carrying what some call a "magic wand" was spreading through the Dino-Rider's camp. A young fighter looked up at his father, who was preparing a Diplodocus for attack. "Daddy," the young boy said, "is the man with the cape good?" His father barely took notice of the question, as he attached bazookas and machine gun cannons to the side of the beast. "Son, I think that man is dangerous. No matter what side he is on." The child was confused. "But daddy, Hogan said he saw that man help one of the Dino-Riders and that lightning comes out of his magic wand." Suddenly, the boy's father reached around and slapped the child across the face. "You don't listen to that boy, you listen to me! Do you understand?" warned father. Tension was high at Dino Command, and the Dino-Riders knew Stanz was poised to attack at any moment.

Deep in the jungle of Isla Nublar, a shadowy figure races through the trees. A flowing cape behind the mysterious form, whipping between trees and up and over large branches. Suddenly, laser cannon fire began to rip through the vines, coming from directly behind the unknown figure. "Halt at once! At the command of Stanz, the almighty rider of dinos!" said three voices in unison. The figure said nothing as it continued to dance, specter-like, between the mangled jungle. Suddenly the mysterious man came to a giant waterfall, and was forced to stop. "Stop!" screamed the attackers, "we'll kill you if you go any further." The cloaked man turned to face adversaries. "Your leader is a man who is drunk with power. I will stop at nothing to destroy him." barked the cloaked man. The three attackers revealed themselves, and to the man's surprise, they were Dino-human hybrids carrying laser rifles. "Stanz will purify the planet of human scum." said the humanoid dinosaur with the snake head. The cloaked man revealed himself, dropping his disguise to the floor. He gray work boots, a brown jumpsuit, and brandished a proton accelerator. He had a name tag on his jumpsuit, it read: "Spengler."

Louis Tulley grabbed a tie from his closet. "Time for work." he said to himself. Louis had been stripped of his CPA several years ago, due embezzling from his partners. Times were rough, and he now worked at a car dealership on the lower east side. Dayna Barret was long dead, killed in a freak accident on the docks of the South Street Sea Port. Louis still pined for her, and he cursed Peter Venkman for stealing her away. Their child, Oscar, was now a young teen and had moved to Nebraska to live with Dayna's mother and father. From what Louis knew, Oscar wanted to be an accountant, something that haunted Louis every waking second of his life.

Louis could barely afford public transportation, so he walked to work every morning, including Saturdays and sometimes Sundays. His posh, upper west side apartment was now being rented out to two male models. "Faggots." Louis thought as he was sprayed with a puddle by a passing taxi cab. Louis rented a small room in an apartment, and shared a bathroom with two other people. A large, leather clad man was staring at Louis, and heading straight towards him. Louis put his head down and kept walking, until suddenly the man bumped him hard. "Watch where you're going, Jew boy!" yelled the biker. Louis kept his head down and began to think about his father, a Holocaust surviver. Louis Tulley was just another example of the emotional destruction the Ghostbusters had left in their wake.

Peter Venkman woke up in his usual haze, accompanied by a nude Winston Zeddmore. "What happened last night?" he said as he rose from his bed and cupped his face with his hands. Winston was fast asleep, knocked out because he took Narcos before the two men blacked out. The drugs had become a problem for Winston, he even sold Ecto-2 for crack cocaine a few years back. Venkman often wondered if Winston thought it was worth it. Upstairs in the kitchen, things were in disarray. Old pots and pans crusted with food that was months old, broken glass, numerous empty liquor bottles and take-out containers were strewn about. Venkman splashed water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes grew wide as he took in his overall appearance. His hair was thinning, he hadn't shaved in weeks, months maybe, and his skin was gray from lack of natural light. Venkman smashed his fist through the mirror, sending shards of shattered glass crashing to the tile floor. Venkman thought about using the jagged shards to cut his wrists, and then he thought about killing Winston.

The war on Isla Nublar waged on in the following months, and many Dino-Riders were killed brutally for a cause that was unknown to most of them. Many believed it to be a meaningless civil war, and the media portrayed it as just that. In the months leading up to the appearance of Stanz, many Dino-Riders were looking for a leader. Stanz provided shelter, food and clothing to the less fortunate, with one simple requirement: they serve him unconditionally. Many were forced to participate in bizarre acts not limited to mutilation and sexual abuse, but they feared Stanz. He had gone truly mad in his throne; caring not for the world around him, and the affect his nefarious deeds had on it.

The Dino-Riders attempted to regroup after a crippling defeat that left many dead, even women and children. "They say that Spengler guy is a prophet...that he knows how to defeat Stanz." said a wounded soldier as he was being bandaged by an unattractive female nurse. "Spengler is the reason my son is dead." said another soldier. "He left us here to die yesterday. He did nothing to stop Stanz, he's a fraud...not a prophet." The man collapsed into himself, weeping over the mangled body of his son, Hogan.

Elsewhere, Spengler sat alone under the jungle canopy, contemplating his role in the Dino-War. "If I cannot stop Stanz, the world will no longer be safe for anyone." he thought as he fashioned a shank out of hardened vines. "I could no longer love Winston...I couldn't save Venkman from himself." Spengler had divised a way to use UV rays to recharge his proton pack, it was the only weapon that could release the demon within Ray Stanz. Spengler was the only one of the Ghostbusters that hadn't sold his proton pack for drugs or alcohol, strippers or otherwise. A great fear stirred within him; he was on the verge of something great, something nobody else could accomplish. He was about to save the planet.

Slimer clumsily parked Ecto-1 in the firehouse, and spilled out of the driver's side door. He was locked into a frenzy of drugs and prostitutes that trumped even the excesses of Venkman and Winston combined. Slimer was only 12 years old, but his previous human life had left him jaded, and he wasn't ready to pass on to the other side. Instead, he fooled himself into thinking he was among the living, and forged a path of self-destruction. Venkman heard the commotion and hurried into the garage. "Slimer...Jesus...what have you done to yourself?" Slimer gave Venkman a stare that could have shattered diamonds. His eyes sunken, his green hue reduced to a jaundiced, yellow shade, lipstick riddling the roles under his cracked lips. Venkman fell to his knees and cried. "Christ, Egon...where are you? The Ghostbusters are dying without you."

Later that day, Winston and Peter Venkman, unable to afford gas for Ecto-1, decided to walk to the liquor store to spend their last dimes on a bottle of Beefeater. "We should just start killin' niggas in da streets, that way when they dead, we can bust they ass." suggested Winston. Venkman didn't reply, he couldn't. He had been thinking the same thing, he would do anything to get Ghostbusters back to where they once were. The two men struggled through the half mile walk to the liquor store, where they were met with a chaotic scene.

People were screaming and running in circles, and suddenly a fire bomb landed in the middle of the street, engulfing parked cars and street lights. "Holy shit!" screamed Venkman as he grabbed Winston and dove into an alley. "What the fuck is going on out there?" There was mass hysteria as more and more fire bombs collided with the pavement and buildings surrounding them. "Dis the end of the world, Pete." explained Winston. "You always say that." joked Venkman as he stood up and looked around the corner. "Oh my god..." he said with a shudder, "it's the Dino-Riders."

Giant, battle-ready dinosaurs flooded the streets of downtown Manhattan, destroying everything in their path. A booming voice erupted from the mayhem. "If you wish to survive this day, throw yourself at my mercy pitiful humans!" Venkman and Winston looked at each other. "Is that Ray?" asked Venkman, confused. The two men got up and started to run back to Ghost Command. "We have to try and contact Egon, he's our only hope!" shouted Venkman, as flames engulfed the streets and bodies were flying everywhere.

Meanwhile, Spengler was making his way to the mainland on a vessel headed from Isla Sorna to Manhattan. He had paddle boated there from Isla Nublar, after intercepting a distress call from the mainland about a vicious Dino-Riders attack. He calibrated his proton accelerator to operate from the hull of the vessel, so that he could maintain a safe distance from the dangerous enemies. He knew that once he saw Stanz, he would have but no choice to attack.

Not far from the action, Louis Tulley was sent home from work due to the attack. As he walked home, he could hear the threats being broadcast throughout the streets of the city. "That voice is familiar." he thought to himself. Just then, he was attacked by two Dino-Humans with laser rifles. "Dino-Riders!" he screamed as he turned to run, but it was too late. A laser bullet caught him in the chest, sending his heart and pieces of his ribcage flying into the street below him. He fell to his knees, bloodied. "Egon...no." he cried, gasping in vain for air. "If you don't obey, you die." said one of the attackers as he placed the laser rifle to the back of Louis Tulley's head. "Any last words?" asked his soon-to-be killer. "Fuck you." murmured Tulley in defiance. "Very well." said the Dino-Human as he squeezed the trigger, spilling brain matter and Tulley's glasses all over the pavement.

As Venkman and Winston made their way back to Ghost Command, they began to notice dark smoke rising from the top of the building. "Holy fuck, no!" screamed Venkman, as he started to realize what was happening. "Ghost Command is under attack!" he screamed again. As they reached the front doors to the garage, they noticed the body of Slimer laying outside. "They niggas kilt slimah!" screamed Winston. Slimer lay in a puddle of green liquid, barely clinging to life. "It's okay buddy, we'll have you patched up in no time." pleaded Venkman in vain. It was too late, Slimer slipped away right there in his arms. "This is hopeless...Ray is unstoppable!" said Venkman, as he lay in the street, waiting for death.

Egon Spengler stood on the front of the boat, looking through his scope. "All I need is one good shot at Stanz, and he'll be finished." he thought to himself. The giant Tyrannosaurus Rex floated in and out of his view, barely giving him enough time to target Stanz, who sat in a cockpit atop it's head. On the other side, Stanz took notice of Spengler. "You think you can stop me, Egon?" he said challenging the wise ghost fighter. "I know I can, Ray. You use your power to oppress humanity. You're Evil!" Egon retorted. "Try using your proton pack, and I'll cross the streams, destroying all life as you know it!" warned Stanz. Egon now knew he had to make the most difficult choice he would ever have to. Would he save the humans from a life of slavery and certain doom at the hands of this evil new dictator? Or would he save them by destroying the whole planet?

"Ill never let you enslave this planet!" he screamed as he poised to use his proton pack. He flipped the switch into the "ready" position and took aim. In the split second as he squeezed the trigger, he thought of Winston, and how they would perform oral sex on each other every night before bed. He also thought about Winston's beautiful asshole, and how he would never be able to eat it ever again. As soon as he felt a throbbing in his jumpsuit, the energy bolt fired from his proton pack. At the same time, Stanz fired a concentrated bolt of nuclear fusion from his Tyrannosaurus' gun cannons. The two beams of energy met over the city and erupted in a spectacular light, instantaneously eradicated the surrounding buildings. The bodies of Venkman and Winston were vanquished, dust in the place of their bodies. The sign outside Ghost Command was pulverized by the blast; and all that surrounded it pushed back into a bright cloud of dust.

The world was silent, and the bodies of Egon and Stanz were nowhere to be found. Egon saved the planet by doing the only thing he could, destroying it. The water was calm outside Manhattan Island, and the wind carried the sound of a endless screams of terror. Above the scene, several large birds flew in unison. Their loud, reptilian callings faded into the sunset as the tide pulled back.


End file.
